


Targeted (Brief Encounter)

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fondling, M/M, Thriller, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: Officer Katsuki meets a handsome stranger at a bar. Letting alcohol get to his head, he makes a decision that will lead him on a path he may not recover from. The badge won't save him, but the arms of a criminal might.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was another challenge of mine to write flash fiction within a limited timeframe. It ended up taking me nearly a day to complete (with editing) as well as being way over my 2k word limit. But it turned out fantastic! So much so that I think this will become the beginning of a larger story.
> 
> I've been told I write emotion/drama (angst) really well. I hope this work exceeds your expectations. Enjoy!
> 
> **Update! This will become a multi-chapter fic. *cries* I just can't seem to get the hang of this "short and sweet" concept. ;D

 

* * *

 

Yuri swirled the whiskey in his glass before tipping his head back and gulping the burning liquid. Waving his hand, he hunched over the counter to get the bartender’s attention.

“Hey, another one, please?”

The worker glanced to the side, seeing the row of glasses stacked up next to him.

“Um, you sure you should have another? You’ve had a few and I don’t want any trouble.”

Yuri thinned his lips and dug into his pocket. Slapping down his wallet with a bang, he flicked it open. The golden badge glinted in the faint light.

“Another one. Please.”

The bartender turned and grabbed a half bottle of Jack Daniel’s and slid it over. “That’s all you get and I’m cutting you off. I don’t care if you are a cop. Bad day or not, I can’t let you drink yourself into a coma—not in my bar.” He held out his hand. “Pay me now in case you’re so sloshed later you can’t settle your tab.”

Yuri groaned as he fished through his wallet. Dumping it upside down didn’t help either. “Shit. I um…apparently…I forgot to get cash out before coming here.”

Grumbling, the barkeep grabbed the bottle back. “Can’t pay—can’t drink. Sorry, that’s the rules—”

“No, that’s alright. Give the man his liquor, he looks like he could use it.” A stranger appeared from the shadows. The bartender’s eyes went wide as he saw the man pull out several hundred dollar bills. “How much does he owe? I’ll cover it?”

“No, I can get it.” Yuri turned toward the stranger, nearly drooling at the sight. His eyes traveled from the exposed belt buckle to his chest, hidden by a forest green vest. The man was toned, made obvious by the black button down sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “I don’t need chari-ty…” Yuri met the stranger’s eyes, a stunning ocean blue; one was covered partially by a swath of silver-blond hair.

The guest’s smooth chuckle sent shivers down Yuri’s spine. “Well, it isn’t charity if you expect something in return. Is it, Officer…?”

Yuri slipped his hand into the handshake without thinking. “Um, it’s Officer Katsuki. Yuri Katsuki.”

Dipping his head, the man smiled. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Officer Yuri Katsuki. You can call me Vic.” He glided into the stool next to Yuri, his eyes never leaving the other’s.

Straightening up, Yuri snatched his wallet from the counter, pocketing it. “What do you want? I don’t get the vibe that you are paying for my drinks because you love cops.”

Vic’s eyes lifted toward the bartender. Giving him a grin he put two hundred dollars on the table. “You can give us some privacy—keep the change.” Grabbing the money, the barkeep took off behind the employee door.

Turning his attention back to Yuri, Vic slid his hand on top of his. Leaning in, he winked. “You looked liked you needed some company and you’re very attractive so…I took a chance.”

Even in Yuri’s drunken state, he didn’t believe it. “Really now?” He slurred as he took a swig from the bottle. “Do I know you from somewhere or...?”

Vic reached over and took a sip of Yuri’s untouched water glass. “Are you coming on to me, officer?”

“What? No!” Yuri took his glass back and corralled it and the bottle close. _Who am I kidding? This guy is gorgeous—hell yes I’d hit on him._

“It’s alright. I don’t mind if you are.” Vic’s hand rested on Yuri’s knee. “I’ve seen you in here a few times. Never got the courage to come in before now.”

Shuttering, Yuri took the Jack Daniel’s and gulped it. He felt his inhibitions fade as the hand crept up to his thigh; his cock stirred with interest.

Leaning forward, Vic caught a drop of the brown liquid as it slid down Yuri’s bottom lip. Putting a finger to his mouth, the handsome stranger made a show of licking his lips and swirling a tongue around the digit. “Why don’t you let me drive you home? As a cop, you should know better than to drive under the influence.”

Grunting, Yuri bobbed his head back and forth. _Also as a cop, I should know better than to accept rides from strangers._ He was drunk and cabs were expensive. The guy seemed nice enough, though.

Getting up, Vic walked to the coat rack to retrieve the only coat left. Shaking it out, he held it for Yuri to put on. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Yeah, I do feel damn tired.” Yuri stumbled toward the jacket, taking a moment to find the armholes. Vic laughed under his breath as the insinuation went completely over the officer’s head in his inebriated state.

 

* * *

 

 

Vic helped Yuri buckle his seatbelt after he lost his balance and fell into the plush leather seats. “Mmm…nice car.” Yuri inhaled as his nose buried into the soft headrest.

“Heh…thank you. It better be, it cost enough.” Vic beamed before dashing around the car and jumping into the driver’s seat. Yuri’s body jolted as the engine revved the car forward.

Closing his eyes, Yuri tried to settle the uneasiness in his stomach; a sensation forgotten moments later by Vic’s roaming hand. Between yawns and slurs, Yuri got through his address on the third try. Vic patted his leg. “Navigation. Enter destination.” He repeated the address and in seconds the route displayed on the console screen.

“Wow.” Yuri’s eyes peeked open to see the fancy dash full of colors and one large display. “Voice activated—fancy,” he mumbled before nuzzling back into the seat.

Vic’s eyes darted back to Yuri as they drove in silence, aside for Yuri’s groans as Vic slid his hand up further, nudging his belt. “Let me make you feel good?”

Yuri’s eyes cracked open again as he craned his head to stare at the hand. He said nothing as the hand slid the end of his belt through the buckle and pulled it free of the eyelet. He sighed as the zipper sliding down met his ears. “Um…I don’t know if…”

“Shhh…relax. You need the release.” Vic’s voice was seductive as the words spilled from his lips. “Lay back and enjoy.”

Vic’s hand stroked Yuri’s hardening flesh. Fingers danced along Yuri’s hair and inner thighs; he spread his legs wider. Yuri moaned as Vic’s skilled hand roamed all over his dick, nails dipping into his slit.

Yuri was bucking his hips as the car came to a stop. Frowning he tapped the hand in his pants to free him so he could button up. When he didn’t move, Yuri poked his head up. He glanced out the window before his head whipped toward Vic.

“Hey! This is NOT where I live.”

“No, this is where _I_ live.” Vic’s chuckled as Yuri scooted away toward the door as much as he was able.

Pulling Vic out of his pants, Yuri zipped himself and grabbed for the door. He yanked on the handle a few times before kicking the floorboard.

“What are you doing? I’m a cop! If you think I’ll be docile while you kidnap me because I’m drink, you’ve got another coming!”

Vic’s smooth voice filled the air. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you—I was attracted to you the moment I saw you at the bar. As far as your little fit just now? I think you meant _drunk_ and another **_thing_** coming.”

Yuri folded his arms across his chest. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment; he wouldn’t admit it but his brain was fuzzy. _How did I get myself into this? I shouldn’t have gone knowing I was drunk._ He glanced at Vic from the corner of his eye. _But damn he’s so hot!_

A thumb swept from Yuri’s temple to chin. A quick turn of the wrist had Yuri facing the man that captured him—in more ways than one.

“I simply want to ease your stress. I’ve seen you at that bar so many times but never drinking. Something must have happened; let me help you relax. Come inside and I’ll come inside _you_. It’ll feel so good; you’ll forget you were ever so upset.”

If Yuri hadn’t been so sloshed he’d have wrinkled his nose at the horrible line he'd been fed, but sense was far from what he was feeling. The thought of having that gorgeous man on top of him sent a pulse straight to his dick. _Just one time couldn’t hurt, right?_

Before he could stop himself Yuri was taking Vic’s offered hand as he held the door open. Vic took Yuri’s arm and put it around his neck to steady him as he walked them both up the stairs and to the elevator. Yuri inhaled the spicy musk as his head rested on Vic’s shoulder. _God, he smells good!_ After a short elevator ride, they were standing at condo number 27.

Vic made no effort to hide his intentions, walking Yuri to his bedroom upon entry. Yuri flopped on his back as Vic’s hands roamed his body, popping the buttons on his shirt without a care. Cocoa eyes followed the movement—eager hands went from pinching nipples down to his waist, taking hold of his badge and gun.

“Whoa!” Yuri jerked up, hands covering Vic’s over his weapon. “You can’t touch—”

Yuri sucked in a breath through his teeth. Vic removed his hand, pinning it to the side. “No, no. Your job is to relax tonight not be a cop.” Vic held his eyes. “I told you, I won’t hurt you tonight.”

Yuri pushed back into the bed as his eyes followed the gun. Vic brought it to his lips and kissed it. “Mmm.” Leaning forward he slid the barrel around Yuri’s nipples and followed down his chest toward his groin. “What I could do with this…” Snickering, Vic laid the cold steel on Yuri’s chest, never letting go of the grip, as he unfastened his pants. Clapping both hands over his mouth, Yuri's breath hitched. Vic yanked down his pants and underwear with both hands, still holding the gun.

Biting his lip, Vic assessed his naked prize from the foot of the bed. Dragging the steel over his own body, he pushed his groin against the side. Yuri opened his mouth but found no words, only moans. He didn’t like that this good-looking stranger took his gun, but all was forgiven the moment Vic set the gun aside and unbuttoned his shirt. Licking his lips, Yuri whined as his eyes raked over the muscular chest. Vic did a twirl before sliding his pants down, bending over to give a heavenly view.

“Like what you see?” Vic asked as he faced the bed stroking his cock. He laughed at Yuri’s wide-eyed expression. After crawling on the bed he pumped himself again as he settled on Yuri’s legs. “Don’t look so scared. I’ve got enough lube to get inside you.”

Scooting off Yuri, Vic grabbed the lubricant sitting on the side table. Squeezing a large dollop on a hand he went straight to his target.

Yuri grunted as he held up his legs. _One finger is a little painful; how am I going to take your gigantic dick?_

Vic continued to massage Yuri’s hole as he kissed up his chest, stopping only to capture those lips that uttered breathy pleas. Vic’s tongue explored every inch of Yuri’s warm mouth as he slipped in more fingers. Yuri’s arms twisted around Vic’s torso. He breathed in another hit of Vic’s cologne when the fingers scissored his opening.

“Mmm…feels good. So good. Please…” Yuri begged, his hips bucking with every brush to his prostate.

A pop echoed through the room; Vic used the excess lube to stroke his cock to full hardness. “Well…since you pleaded so nicely…. However, I won’t be as nice.” The grin that stretched on Vic’s face gave Yuri the chills. _Is this going to be…_

Yuri didn’t have time to finish the thought. Vic shoved Yuri's legs in the air and positioned his tip at his entrance.

“Breath, Yuri. I’m not stopping.”

Vic shoved himself forward. In one push he sheathed himself inside Yuri’s warm walls. Screaming, Yuri reached out to grab onto something for leverage. Vic bent forward, elbows positioned on each side of Yuri’s head. Taking the opportunity, Yuri dug in nails into Vic’s back as he pushed his hips backward to move away from the burning.

Running his fingers through Yuri’s dark hair, he shushed his cries with sucks and licks down his neck. His muffled words bounced off Yuri’s sweaty throat.

“Just breathe. Sorry, I had to be inside you. Are you okay?” Vic’s apology mimicked regret but his actions said otherwise. He didn’t try to pull out.

Yuri turned his head away. “That hurt, Vic! Sex shouldn't be painful—you could have gone slower.” He chewed on his bottom lip.

Nuzzling in Yuri’s chest, Vic pulled out just a few inches, smirking as he heard the moan reverberate in his ear. The wide grin came back as he turned Yuri’s face. “I thought we were going to fuck not just have _boring_ sex. Please, God, Yuri…don’t tell me you’re a virgin!”

“No, I’m not! It’s just…I wasn’t expecting you to shove yourself inside like that!” Yuri’s lip jutted out.

Cupping Yuri’s cheeks, Vic moved in to kiss him, this time, without tongue. Pulling away, he smiled. “I apologize for hurting you. But, I’m still rock hard.” He pushed forward. “As you can feel. Spread your legs more, let me have you, and I promise you’ll be screaming in pleasure very soon.”

As he did before, Vic didn’t wait and lavished kisses down Yuri’s chest as he moved. Each thrust became deeper, drawing moans and cries out of the officer below. Yuri’s eyes bulged as Vic stabbed his prostate repeatedly. _Damn, you bastard—turning pain into pleasure—you’re good! Gah…_

“Oh, fuck! There! Harder!”

Vic swept the perspiration off his forehead. Grabbing Yuri’s shoulders he lined up again and shoved, so hard that Yuri’s head knocked the headboard.

“Sorry—”

“Dammit, don’t slow down now!” Yuri dug his heels into Vic’s lower back as he arched his spine. Any pain he felt evaporated—it being Vic’s skill or the alcohol letting him recover he didn’t know nor did he care.

Yuri pulled Vic’s mouth to his own, pushing a tongue in as he came with a grunt between their bodies. Feeling the squeezing of Yuri’s orgasm had Vic growling between his teeth. The pressure, the heat, he was already on the edge and now it was hopeless.

“Oh, fuck! Son of a bitch!” Vic pushed his cock deep into Yuri’s bowels, releasing with a grunt. Gasping, he pushed his hands under Yuri’s ass, pulling up to shove himself further. “Take it! Take all of my seed, Moosor*!” He collapsed, breathless as he came down from his high.

“Hm?” Yuri tilted his head up, threading a hand through the silver locks plastered to his chest. “What did you call me?”

Ocean eyes peeked up over a nipple. “Heh. Nothing…I get _very excited_ when I orgasm—and inside you, I just lost it. It’s a Russian… _endearment_.”

Yuri smiled before Vic moved up to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. “Better get you cleaned up.” Edging off the bed, Vic went to the in-suite for towels. He tossed one to Yuri before he cleaned himself off. “Thank you, Officer Katsuki. That was definitely a highlight of my life.”

After zipping his pants, Yuri rose a brow at the comment. “Ha ha. I know I’m not _that_ good—trying to flatter me. And please, don’t call me officer—it’s weird now.”

Vic grinned then blew a kiss at the other. “Let’s just say this is something we’ll both remember—I know I will.” Walking over to the dresser he grabbed his keys, tossing them in the air. “It’s late now and you probably have to work tomorrow. I’ll take you home?”

Yuri nodded before heading out of the room to find his shoes, he knew he chucked them somewhere in the living room.

The drive to Yuri’s home was silent. _This is strange, right? Shouldn’t we be talking or something? We just fucked after all._ He arched a finger, putting it to his chin. _Maybe he’s just quiet since he isn’t used to a one-night fling either._

Vic drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as the idling engine echoed on the dark street. Yuri twisted his fingers together.

“So, um…thanks for the nice time...” Yuri could feel the blush on his cheeks. The alcohol was wearing off.

Nodding, Vic smiled before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “No, _thank you_. I’ve never had such an upstanding man in my bed. The pleasure is all mine.”

Yuri chuckled. “Well, I did get a lot of pleasure as well.” His eyes drifted to the time on the dash—3 am. “Wow, late—or early depending on how you look at it. Um, if you want to get together again I can…give you my phone number or…”

Vic put a hand up and shook his head. “It’s alright.” He grinned and tapped the navigation screen. “I have your address.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri sipped the sugary drink as he stumbled into the station. A double espresso and he still felt like crap. The bright lights of the bullpen hurt his eyes as he sauntered in, throwing his hat on the desk.

“Hey, Katsuki!” A detective came rushing out of an office near the corral waving a folder.

Plopping down in a seat, Yuri rubbed his eyes. “Damn, not so loud Jackson. What?” He put his hand in front of his face. “Stop shaking that folder and let me see it.”

Handing it over, the detective couldn’t contain himself. “Shit, Yuri! You won’t believe it! We finally got a picture of that boss—the one that killed—”

“Yeah, stop. I know!” Yuri massaged his temples and let out a breath. “One of them was my partner, remember! Give me the damn photo and be done with it!”

Yanking the file away, Yuri flipped it open.

The photo slipped out as his hands started to tremble. He watched the surveillance image float to the ground in silence. It was hard to breathe; touching his throat he tried to speak but couldn't.

“Yo, you alright? I thought you’d be happy. Our contacts came through—name is Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov.” Jackson patted Yuri on the shoulder. “We have a face now, man! Cheer up; we got him!”

Yuri wiped his face, squinting his eyes at the wetness on his fingertips. When did he start crying? “Yeah…or he got me…” he mumbled.

In a daze, Yuri rose from his chair, letting the folder slip out of his grip. “I-I have to go—go shower—go get tested—go—”

Ignoring the questions of the detective, Yuri walked out of the station without a backward glance. Standing on the concrete steps he looked to the sky as thunder rumbled in the distance. A raindrop splattered on his face, then a few more. As a cold wind chilled him to the bone, the only thing he could think of was what _Vic_ had said.

‘I have your address.’

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one--full of drama!
> 
> What did you all think? I'd love to hear your comments as well as critiques.  
> I'm hoping to get into indie publishing in the future and was thinking of putting this one up (with more polishing, of course). I love fanfiction and that won't end but I do love to test myself to see what I can do!
> 
> Thank you as always for reading as well as those awesome kudos and comments! <3
> 
> *Moosor = Russian. "garbage," offensive. Etymology uncertain, theories suggested include the acronym MUS for "Moscow Criminal Investigation [Office]" in Tzarist Russia and Hebrew for "informer."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri slammed his palm on the steering wheel. "Dammit! So stupid!" His eyes roamed the street ahead, making sure he didn't do anything _else_ irresponsible. _Let’s not add vehicular homicide to the list._

On autopilot, he drove down Charleston. As he slowed, his brain caught up with him. "Fuck! How can I go home? What if he's there?" He slammed on the gas causing a plume of dust in his wake.

He jerked the wheel as a shrill ring filled the interior. Glancing over he berated himself again.

"Of course the captain would call! Because it's perfectly fine to walk out on the job—I mean, it's only because you fucked a murderer, Yuri. The same one that—" No, he couldn't relive that mental picture. Instead, another came to mind.

"Fee Fee! Oh, God!" Yuri skidded to a stop before punching it and making a U-turn right in the middle of the intersection. He could feel the sweat collect under his fingers as he gripped the wheel tighter; his heart thumped in his chest. "What have I done?"

The Ford's chassis groaned as the car screeched to a stop in his driveway. His hands were shaking as he tore the keys from the ignition. _Please, be okay!_

Yuri heard nothing as he inched the front door open, leaving the keys dangling from the lock. Gun at the ready, he glanced around his modest living room. "Good, nothing out of place." Ensuring the safety was off, he swept through the room and hall.

"Fee Fee?" He kept his voice low so only the dog was able to hear. "Fee, girl, come here."

A faint whine met his ears. Breaking his stance, he wiped the sweat sliding off his brow. _If something happens to her...because of me..._

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, his heart sank when his eyes raked over the scene. Tightening his grip, he released the breath he'd been holding.

"She likes hot dogs," Victor said as he rubbed the poodles’ ears, her tail thumping on his lap. "Which is creepy considering the name." Fee Fee cried again as Victor dangled another piece of the treat from his fingers. The leather gloves were a stark comparison to the light tan of her fur. Yuri's eyes traveled over to the silencer laden Beretta sitting next to the opened package.

"Let her go." Yuri ground his teeth. "She's just a puppy—" The words caught in his throat.

"And a cute little puppy she is!" Victor twisted his mouth to get the baby talk just right as he lifted her up in the air. Cocoa eyes followed her wagging butt as it came back down to rest on his forearm.

Craning her neck as far as possible, the dog stuck her tongue out toward the hot dogs. Her little nose went puffed up as it sniffed in the meaty scent before getting a whiff of something new. Victor glanced down as the pink tongue tasted the tip of the silencer.

"No, no." he chuckled. "That is not a treat you want little one. That's meant for someone special." He tipped his head to glare at Yuri as he nuzzled Fee's head.

Yuri stepped forward, his aim never leaving Victor's head. "Please, don't hurt her. Let her go and we can talk."

Uncrossing his legs, Victor leaned over, setting Fee Fee on the floor. "Go on." He patted her fuzzy butt. "Your daddy seems to think I'll break your tiny neck—I can't imagine why. I’m not some monster.”

Crouching on one knee, Yuri kept his dominant hand on the gun while outstretching the other. "Fee Fee, come here, girl." The dog cocked her head, hesitating at his strained voice. Barking, she turned and scratched at Victor's pant leg, jumping to get up.

Yuri growled at Victor's chuckle and dominating grin.

"Aww...poor Yuri. Loyal only to the treat holder." Victor tapped a finger to his lips. "Tell you what—go put her up and we can enjoy each other's company, though not as much as last night." He took the package of hot dogs and tossed them toward Yuri. Victor snorted, putting a hand over his mouth as blue eyes followed Fee's snout arching toward her owner.

Yuri snatched her up without tearing his eyes away. His shoulders dropped as he deposited her in the coat closet. _Thank you, God._

Yuri clasped both hands around his pistol and sucked a breath through his teeth. "Now...what the fuck are you doing here? Why trick me into sleeping with you? Why—?"

Victor put his hands up in defense. "Calm down. Your baby is safe—because I could never shoot through a closed door—but that's beside the point, right? I didn't come here to hurt that puppy—you're lucky I didn't steal her; she's so damn cute. And I didn’t trick you into anything—you did that yourself. I came here to do my duty as a _good person_ and," He slowly lowered a hand to pull an object out of his breast pocket. "return this to you."

Yuri gasped as his department wallet thudded on the table.

"You should be more careful when grabbing your pants after a one night stand. Things can fall out."

"Bastard!" Yuri stomped his foot, unable to do anything else. "You stole my second badge!"

"No, I borrowed it. It's useful to have a cop's fingerprints on file, you know. Plus having a genuine badge to copy is handy. I was going to drop it off at your desk earlier. But...I figured those buddies of yours wouldn't like me waltzing in like I owned the place. Plus...metal detectors always seem to go off on me. It's so unfair."

"You think you're so hilarious don't you?"

"I know I am," he said with a wink.

Yuri stepped forward a few paces, within a couple yards of Victor looking smug as he drummed his fingers on the kitchen chair he perched upon. Blinking the bead of sweat that landed in his eye, Yuri wet his lips.

“Push the gun away from you, get up, and put your hands behind your back. You won’t get away with all you’ve done.”

Rocking back, Victor clasped his hands behind his head, a wide grin crept up on his face.

“Take me in?” He swung his arms out in front, folding a wrist over the other. “Oh no! And whatever would you say?” Clearing his throat, Victor’s voice became gruff, imitating the hot-shot detectives on television. “Captain, I just happened to find this elusive mass criminal in my house. How’d he know my address? Well, you see, I had amazing drunk-sex with him last night and—Whatever, not important. Reward please.”

Victor glanced down at his gun and slid it off the table.

“I can’t wait to hear this.” Rolling his eyes, he shook his wrists. “Cuff me then. Let’s see how this plays out.”

Yuri pulled the cuffs from their loop. “Get up—slowly. Turn around and interlace your fingers behind your back.

Without hesitation, Victor rose and did as instructed, whistling as he waited to hear the brush of careful feet across the carpet and the sheathing of a weapon.

One click of handcuffs echoed in the tense air.

As Yuri moved to secure the other hand, Victor stepped back.

“Ack!” Yuri shouted when Victor dipped, elbowing him in the stomach.

Victor twisted, grabbing a hold of Yuri’s hand, retching it backward at the wrist and elbow. Yuri lost his balance as Victor kicked his knee out and shoved him into the wall.

“Son of a bitch!” Yuri screamed. Victor arched his arm deeper into an unnatural bend as he pressed his body into the wall. Yuri felt the tendons in his forearms stretch beyond their limits. _Gah! Don’t break it!_ Pain radiated up to his shoulder in the struggle to break free.

Victor took a fistful of Yuri’s hair and jerked his head back. The pounding in Yuri’s ears sped up as Victor spoke inches from his face.

“On second thought,” Yuri flinched as spit hit him in the eye, “I’ll tell YOU how this will play out.”

“Fuck you!” Yuri made the mistake of throwing his own saliva Victor’s way. He regretted the action as his nose lifted off the wall and smashed into it a second time. The blood tasted like iron in his mouth.

“Not listening!” Victor pulled the gun out of Yuri’s holster and smacked him with it. “Pay attention!” Yuri groaned as his knuckles cracked under the force of Victor’s weight.

“You will go to work. You will apologize for rushing home in the middle of the day. And you will get that picture one of your little bitches took of me and return it immediately. I will then decide if I want to fuck you, shoot you, or slit your throat. Hell, I may even slit your throat while fucking you.”

Yuri coughed up the blood in his mouth, splattering down his shirt.

“I-I can’t! Evidence would already have it. If I take it, they’ll get me for tampering!” Yuri glared into cold blue eyes. “I’m telling you, I can’t! I won’t!”

Shaking his head, Victor squeezed on Yuri’s twisted arm and let out a heavy sigh.

"All I’m hearing is bullshit." Victor ground his teeth. "Can’t—because you're loyal to the shield?"

"I'm a good cop dammit!" Yuri screamed in his face. Victor leaned back but didn’t loosen his hold.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that every time you look down at the badge hanging from your neck—and remember whose dick you were bouncing on without a care in the world."

"I made a mistake! I didn’t know who you were! I was fucking drunk and had sex with a stranger—who happened to be Bratva."

"Gee, how many times have I heard judges pass sentences with ‘It doesn't matter if you were drunk. You are responsible for your actions. Period.'?" Victor poked Yuri’s cheek with the gun barrel. “You’re a dumbass if you think you were _that_ unlucky. I’ve had my eye on you since your partner went six feet.”

“You put him there, you piece of—”

Victor smacked him on the head again. " Shut up! You'll do what I say or you might just find yourself in a pretty pickle. I mean, I'd hate to think how your superiors would feel if your prints ended up all over a dead girl's body. Maybe even semen too."

Scratching followed by a low whine caught Victor’s attention. With a shove, he sent Yuri across the floor on his ass. Striding around the table, he collected his gun. Bullets hit the floor after Victor released the magazine on Yuri’s gun, clearing the slide before setting it on the counter.

Yuri reached for Victor’s leg, earning him a swift kick to the side. Fee Fee raced out as soon as the door creaked open. Groaning, Yuri held her away from his face as she strained to lick up the blood.

“I think she pissed on your shoes in there,” Victor said with a humph as he poked his head out. He walked back and grabbed a hand towel from the counter and tossed it to Yuri. “Get cleaned up. You got in a scuffle with some punks and you left early because you realized you left your new puppy out. Do what I say and you’ll keep breathing.”

“Why?” Yuri choked out as his bloody hands marred Fee Fee’s coat. “Why did you...sleep with me—come after me?”

Victor hummed as he thought. “Well, I planned on putting a bullet through your head. But, what can I say? I got horny, and you were much cuter up close than I expected. I figured I could at least bust a nut in you before ruining the wallpaper.

"And you let me live. Why?"

"Correction." He held up a finger. "I let you live...for now. And your brain intact is much more useful than splattered all over the wall at the moment. Stop asking questions. Get my photo and tell that little snitch of yours that if he even tries to take one more— the next picture snapped with that camera will be of his dead body hanging from a girder.” Victor took a pen out of his pocket and scribbled on a napkin sitting on the coffee table. “Call me at this number when you have it. Don’t even think about bringing backup—just you pretty boy.”

Victor holstered his weapon and looked down at the puppy scratching at Yuri’s chest. “You want me to clean up—” He pointed to the open door and shook his head. “Fuck it. Never mind.”

Yuri let his whole body relax the second Victor stepped out the back door. Squeezing Fee Fee, he dropped his face into her damp fur. At the moment he didn’t care about the mess; he was lucky she was still alive so he could give her a bath.

“I’m so sorry, little one.” He couldn’t help it. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he did the one thing everyone in the academy told him was a weakness to never reveal. He cried. Yuri cried until his eyes stung and screamed until his lungs burned liked fire. Fee Fee was shaking in his arms, licking his tears away. A lump in his throat made it hard to breathe.

“Why is this fucking happening? I lost my partner and now I’m a target for the Malikov family?” Yuri’s voice was hoarse as he looked into his puppy’s eyes and begged for an answer. The little girl cocked her head and whined, pawing at his hand. The only answer she _could_ give was a lick to his bloodied chin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really felt bad for Yuri while writing this chapter. He's caught in this mobster's web and he doesn't know why.
> 
> Will he do as asked and bring the picture? If he doesn't, will he regret it?
> 
> Let me know what you think. You know I love comments, questions, and critiques! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended on posting this chapter yesterday but the editing ended up taking a lot longer than expected. It's a long one so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Yuri furrowed his brow as he touched the cut above his eye. Angling the sun visor mirror down, he surveyed the rest of the damage. The injuries weren't as bad with all the blood washed off—just a few cuts on his face, a split lip, and a slightly swollen nose. He was sure stitches were in his future but after last night’s shower and some bandages, it wasn’t necessary.

He rubbed the back of his neck after stepping out of the car. _How am I going to explain this? Jumped? Really? They’ll never believe it._

The sunlight bounced off the glass door as he stepped through. It was business as usual—someone at the front desk, detectives, and street officers walking around chatting, and a few visitors walking about. The corral in the back was a different story. Yuri’s eyes raked over the empty chairs and half drank coffee cups. His sergeant was in the middle tapping his foot. _This isn’t good…_

The burly man crooked a finger at Yuri. “Now,” he said as he pointed toward the door labeled, “SGT. ANDERSON.” He snapped his fingers when Yuri didn’t step to it.

The door slammed behind Yuri, making him jump.

“Sir, I can explain why I left so suddenly. I know it was—”

“Stop.” Anderson held up a hand. Yuri was silent as the other’s eyes grazed over every scratch, cut, and bruise. “I thought you were better than this Katsuki. You’ve had a rough time with Owens’ passing but this...” He gestured toward Yuri’s face with his palms up. “Fight clubs—honestly? You’re an officer—you need to act like it.”

Yuri didn’t argue. It was as good of an excuse as any. “I’m sorry, sir.” He lowered his head. “After Jackson shoved that photo in my face…it got to me. I was angry. I was sad…I just…I want that man, that organization, taken down.”

Leaning on the desk, Anderson shook his head in agreement. “Yeah, we all want that, Yuri. But doing dumb shit to release your anger won’t help. And we’re not so sure that picture is who we think it is. Now our source is saying he wasn’t sure he got the right guy.” He folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know. It seems strange that for years we had nothing on this Malikov boss and then _bam_...he’s out in public with his goons in broad daylight at some restaurant where they don’t even try to blend in? Sounds fishy. You don’t stay in power by giving your enemies opportunities to take you down so effortlessly.”

Yuri chewed at his lip as he glanced up. “You think he planned it? Wanted our guy to snap his photo?”

“Maybe, but why? It’s a risky move if that’s true.”

Shrugging, Yuri felt a knot in his throat. _Why? Another way to have me by the balls that’s why!_

“Hey?” Anderson waved his hand in front of Yuri’s face. “You still here?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, sorry—lost in thought.”

“I’m not gonna write you up for skipping out yesterday—as long as you drop the fight club bullshit. I’ve lost too many good officers to trouble with that underground ring. Next thing you know you’ll be betting and something will go wrong and you kill a guy—that’s when you lose the shield and everything else.”

“I understand. Thank you, sir. I appreciate the leniency.”

The sergeant opened the door. “Get outta here. Go to a gym or join a boxing club. You’ve worked too hard—go to that damn therapist I gave you while you’re at it.”

Yuri kept his head down the rest of the week. He turned in his paperwork on time and followed every lead by the book. By the fourth morning, he was feeling like himself again. The previous night he slept well with the help of an herbal sleep aid and a dose of coffee perked him right up for his next shift. A case he and others were working on got a new bit of evidence, solving the case. He almost didn’t hear the voicemail ding on his cell as he chatted with the guys about a job well done.

Swiping the screen to unlock, he pressed the message button and held the phone to his ear.

 

> “Hi, Mr. Katsuki. This is Donna from Ashford Elementary. I wanted to let you know your sister Mari was released from school today in the care of Detective Malcolm as requested. Please know that our policy for a change in a student’s authorized pickup requires a 24-hour notice. We were able to make an exception this time due to the extenuating circumstances. Thank you and have a great day.”

The phone slid from Yuri’s ear and crashed to the floor. His heart thumped in his chest. He’d made no arrangements for his little sister to be picked up by anyone other than himself or their mother.

“Dude, Yuri.” Jackson smacked him on the back. “You look like someone just kicked your dog or somethin’.” He scooped the phone off the floor and handed it back. “Is…everything cool?”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I just…man…I can’t stay late. I’m gonna head out.” A text message alert caught his eye.

“Your mom texting you again? Doesn’t she know you’re like..what…27 now and have a house of your own?” Jackson had his hands on his hips, waiting for a retort but received a wave as Yuri walked toward the door without comment.

Glancing down, Yuri’s shaky fingers swiped at the screen to open the message.

 

 

> ???/> Fun times at 1246 Bennett Street. Bring only yourself or this party will get REAL interesting. Doormen are expecting you. Leave your main piece and backup with them. Please.

* * *

 

"Mari!"

The little girl’s pigtails swayed back and forth as she scanned the rows of parents. A male voice called out again, away from the others. Mari squinted as a gust a wind rustled their clothing, revealing the badge on the man’s hip coming toward her.. Jogging up to her, the tall man kneeled to her level.

"Hi, Mari. My name is Vic, I work with your big brother, Yuri. See?" He slid the shield off his belt and handed it to her." Flipping it over a few times, she smiled then furrowed her brows. "Is Yuri...okay?"

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. He got really busy on an arrest and asked me to get you." Vic held out his hand. "Ready to go?” Mari skipped on the way to the car, swinging both of their hands as they went.

"This isn't a police car," she pointed at the sports car and frowned.

"No, I'm a detective, honey. This is an unmarked car." She scrunched her nose and put her hands on her hips. Vic released a sharp breath. "Um...it's...like a...secret police car. So the bad guys don't know I'm coming."

She nodded, "Ohhh, okay." Mari put a finger to her lips. “Shhh...it’s a sneaky car.” She hopped in the front seat and buckled in while he darted around to the driver’s side.”

"You have a bigger gun than Yuri," Mari said, the silver catching her eye.

Victor snickered as he pulled away, mumbling, "Yes, _I do._ "

She couldn't keep her eyes off the pistol, the metal was bright and reflected rainbows on the dash.

"Your's is prettier too. It’s got swirlies!"

"Hm?" Victor grinned as she pointed down to the engravings on the grip. "Oh, ah...thank you?"

"Can I touch it?"

Victor glanced her way, giving her that you-know-better glare as he shook his head. "Absolutely not. Didn't your brother teach you it's not safe to touch guns? They're too dangerous for little hands."

Mari folded her arms, sticking out her bottom lip. "Yeah...I guess."

"We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we? You're very precious to him I’m sure." She agreed with the sentiment and watched the buildings pass she held herself up near the window.

As they walked onto the warehouse grounds, Mari plastered herself next to Vic's leg, reaching out she squeezed his hand.

"I don't like them. Scary men with big guns. Why are they staring at me?"

Victor put a hand on her head. "Don't worry about them; they won't hurt you."

Putting a fist to her face, she wailed. "I want Yuri! Now! Yuri. Yuri. Yuri!" She stomped and kicked up rocks and dust.

Vic picked her up and balanced Mari on his hip before walking up the rusted staircase. "Shhh. Dry your tears. He’ll be here soon—I guarantee it.” She pouted as her head rested on Vic’s shoulder.

"Hey, I know! You want something to drink? I think I have apple juice in my office."

Mari’s head popped up nearly hitting him in the chin. “Yes!” She wiggled until he let her down so he could make a beeline for the chair in the corner. Tapping her fingers on the table she waited.

“Careful with that,” Vic said as he set the cup down in front of her and turned to return the jug to the fridge.

The splash and gasp met his ears before the door even shut. Taking a deep breath, he turned. Mari was wide-eyed as she met his gaze. Sliding back she shook the front of her soaked dress with two fingers. Tears slid down her cheeks as she waited for the yelling to start.

Stepping forward, Vic’s knuckles cracked as they balled into tight fists. Blue eyes swept over the mess on the carpet, the cup rolling in a half-circle on the floor, the child covered in sticky juice, and the reddened little face that was about to break down into full sobs.

Vic outstretched his fingers. "Well...fu...ah...crap." The forced smile on his face appeared painful. He held up his hands. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Pointing toward a far door, he tried to assure her again as her lip trembled. “I’ll get you a t-shirt and then soak up the mess on the floor and we’re all good. The bathroom is right—”

"I have to potty too!" She hopped off the chair and danced on the balls of her feet.

"Then go… Please tell me you don't need help." Vic ran a hand down his face as he grabbed the paper towels.

Mari planted her feet and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not a baby. Plus, you're a boy! Only mommy can help."

Victor nodded. "Good girl. At least they taught you that." He made it to the closet in a few strides and grabbed the first shirt he saw; tossing it to her. Guiding her to the bathroom he muttered as the door closed. "Cause they sure didn't say shit about cars and strangers."

 

* * *

 

  
Yuri stepped toward the door the henchmen pointed toward. His hands brushed against his side where his gun normally rested. “Dammit. I’m fucking defenseless now.”

His hand hovered over the door handle, pausing as voices came through.

“Cheater! Cheater! You gotta take a card! I’m gonna win this round!”

“Hey now…I’m learning here. Vicious much?”

Yuri put his other hand to his lips. Bile rose in his throat as laughter met his ears. It was so wrong.

The door creaked open. Mari saw him and ran to jump into his arms. “Yuriii!”

"Thank God. You're okay!" A tear ran down Yuri's cheek as he rocked her in his arms and ran a hand through her hair and down her face.

She arched her body toward Victor. Pointing, she yelled, "He cheats! Tell him you're supposed to let kids win!"

"Okay, okay. I will. I swear I will." Yuri heaved her up higher on his hip. "Mari...? Where are your clothes?" He took his first real look at Victor and glared, grinding his teeth. "I swear if you touched her…if you fucking hurt her…"

Victor's face changed in an instant. His playful features disappeared as he met Yuri’s glare. His blue eyes turned cold. Dangerous. Malicious.

Mari put her palms over her ears. "No, Yuri! Don’t say bad words! Juice spilled all over. He was nice! He didn't yell or anything!"

"You're dead,” Yuri said as he pointed toward Victor.

Victor’s sneer faded as he turned his gaze toward the little girl. "Mari, darling. Yuri and I need to chat alone, okay? Stay here a sec and play."

Yuri didn’t move to put Mari down—until he heard the click of a holster button.

"I _will_ be back, kiddo…" Yuri kissed the top of her head as she slid down to the ground. “And if for some reason I’m not…” He ran a thumb down her cheek as she looked up. “I want you to run out that door like a big dinosaur is chasing you and I want you to scream as loud as you can as soon as your little feet hit the sidewalk and keep running. Do not come back to find me—no matter what anyone tells you.” Yuri’s smile strained as he locked eyes with her. "Understand?”

Mari sniffed and looked toward Victor before returning to Yuri. “But…but…you’ll come back. You said. You’re scaring me.”

Yuri glared at Victor. “I don’t want to scare you—since we’re all friends here—why don’t you ask your _new friend_ Vic to promise I’ll be back to get you?”

“Now, now…no need to be an ass and scare the poor child.” Victor held his hand out and Mari tore away from her brother to take it. After balancing her on one of the higher chairs, Victor fished a pack of mints out of his pocket and tossed it toward her. “Play with your cards, have some candy, and we’ll be back before you know it. I just need to straighten a few things out with your brother—that’s all. No big deal.”

After patting her shoulder he walked toward Yuri and grabbed his elbow, leaning in as they left the room. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to terrify her? She was fine before you waltzed in like a hero.”

 

* * *

 

 

The hair on the back of Yuri’s neck stood up as they reached the basement. Crossing the threshold a shove from behind caused Yuri to trip and collide into the adjacent wall. The next second a gun was to his forehead.

"Accuse me again of hurting a child and it will be the last thing out of your mouth. YOU will be the dead man. I kill people. I don't fondle kids. You fucking understand that?" Victor kneed him in the gut and Yuri coughed out a groan, grabbing his midsection. "My patience is wearing thin—ten rounds of Old Maid will do that to man. Don’t test me any longer—you’ve had almost a week. Most would have gunned you down by day two. Get my mother fucking picture from evidence and get your ass back here.”

"You...you stole her...you fucking kidnapped my little sister!!!" Yuri screamed as he took a poorly aimed swing.

"I did,” Victor replied as he turned back around from the side step.” To get your attention. How easy it was to take her...to take everything you care about. She thinks I'm a detective. God, it was so simple—flash someone a badge and no one bats an eye. Authority positions, that’s why I love ‘em."

Victor opened his arms wide as if to give Yuri a hug, but jabbed him in the stomach again. Chuckling, Victor stepped in front of Yuri’s head as he remained bent over from the pain—Yuri’s face was at crotch level.

Yuri pulled away as Victor ran fingers through his dark hair. “Mmm…be thankful I don’t force you to blow me for being so insubordinate. I’m being very nice right now—you won’t have to explain to your kid sister why you came back with a bloody face.”

“You brought an innocent child into this. I swear to you—I will be the one to bring you in—I don’t care how long it takes. Getting you is my mission now.” Yuri straightened up and spit on the ground. His eyes burned into ocean blue.

Victor smirked as he smacked Yuri on the head and gestured toward the exit. “Cute. You’re really cute when you’re trying to threaten me. And here _my mission_ was to have you bouncing on my dick after I get my picture.”

“You hate me. I hate you. We will have nothing more to do with each other. Period.”

Sighing, Victor pulled his phone out and scrolled through some screens. “You just don’t get it. I mean, you may be the garbage of the law but you fit so nicely around my cock—I must say, I enjoyed it. And I’m not sated.” Victor shrugged, pulling up an image. “But anyway…”

Yuri stepped back when Victor shoved the phone in his face. Slapping it away, he growled. “Enough bullshit. Let my sister and I leave!”

“Look at the picture, dumbass.” He held it up again. “Tell me, Yuri, does a catering van show up and park on the side of the school campus often? For a company that doesn’t exist? And I wonder…why would they have rubber gloves, rope, duct tape, and a hood in the back of it?”

Yuri furrowed his brows. “Don’t try to fuck with me. Those were probably _your_ men.”

Victor flicked Yuri on the forehead. “I think you need to go back to the academy and learn things. As you saw, I do not need men with guns and a van full of shit to kidnap one child. I’m not a brute like these thugs. This,” he tapped on the screen, “was for a drive-by snatching. And judging by what _other things_ my men found in the back, these goons wouldn’t have any problem doing unspeakable things to a _kindergartner_ to get to you.”

“What the fuck?” Yuri stepped closer the get a better look.

Patting Yuri on the back, he directed him to the basement door. “See? Better me taking her than them. I guarantee she wouldn’t have been laughing at a card game if they’d have got to her first.”

"Who are they?" Yuri asked as he walked back up the stairs.

"Don't know. I would say to ask your partner what he got you into but…him being dead and all…”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! He was a good man and you—”

Victor shook his head, stopping for a second and putting a hand on his hip. “You _really_ know nothing?”

Searching Victor’s face, Yuri couldn’t find any outward sign that he was joking or lying. “What are you…”

“Whatever. Get your ass back here with my image your grubby department has and _then_ I’ll let you in on the little secret that was your partner.”

Yuri ground his teeth. “Even if you _saved_ my sister from monsters worse than you, I still detest everything you are. However,” Yuri raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. “my sister is alive and unharmed—because of you. She’s safe and none the wiser so—thank you.”

Running a finger under Yuri’s chin, Victor smiled. “You can thank me properly as my photo is burning in the fireplace and your lips are around my cock.”

Without saying a word, Yuri yanked the door open and stomped toward where his sister still sat playing with a golden deck of cards.

“Mari.”

Her head popped up at his gruff voice.

“Get your backpack; we’re leaving.” Yuri didn’t attempt to sound gentle. Everything Victor had said made him want to vomit; he needed to leave immediately.

Victor walked around, grabbing the soiled dress, putting it in the backpack’s outer pocket. “Time to go.”

“No!” She stomped her feet after jumping down from the chair. “I want to stay here with Victor! He’s my friend!”

Yuri gulped. Looking at the ceiling he squeezed his eyes shut. “Mari, you are not staying. He is a bad man and not your friend. Get your shit and let's go.”

Sniffling met Yuri’s ears. He didn’t have to look to know a flood was about to commence.

“I hate you!” Mari cried as she slung her pink backpack over her shoulders. “He’s nice. He played games with me and you won’t—Momma says you’re always busy! I want him as a brother—not you!”

A tear slid down Yuri’s cheek. “Mari, sweetie, you don’t know what you’re saying. Please don’t do this—you’re just upset. Look, I’ll take you to get cake and ice cream and whatever else you want, okay? We just have to leave—now.”

Mari’s was about to explode when a hand touched her head, making her whirl around. The sobs ceased instantly.

“Mari,” Victor crouched next to her. “that’s not a nice way to talk to your brother. He’s been through a lot that you don’t understand. Give him a break, okay? I’m sure we’ll see each other again—don’t you worry. I can even pick you and Mommy up from her job at the clinic and we can _all_ have a fun time.” Victor smirked and looked at Yuri from the corner of his eye. He tapped Mari’s nose with a finger. “Now, go. Be good.”

Yuri grabbed Mari’s arm the second she was near and pulled her out the doorway, refusing to look back. He cursed under his breath as he heard Victor’s voice in the distance.”

“See you soon, Yuri. Don’t forget the lube.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Victor! Talk about hitting below the belt. And Yuri, what the hell has Owens gotten you into without your knowledge?
> 
> I hope you liked this extra long chapter. I hesitated a lot on this one with all the interaction between Victor and Yuri's little sister, Mari. But I wanted to show another side to Victor's personality--I hope it came through alright. Was the dialogue too much? Was it off-putting?
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you think! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo Hoo! And the story continues!
> 
> I'm so excited about this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Yuri sighed as he rounded the corner of the staircase. No one was meandering the in lower halls of the precinct at that time of night. Lucky him.

His footsteps were ear-piercing. They echoed off the walls as he neared the cage. Glancing through the corridor, he reached around the desk to push the door-release button. A voice called out just before he pressed it.

“Hey. What the hell you think you’re doin’?” The elderly officer was drying his hands as he walked. “Just ‘cause I was away from my desk doesn’t mean you can go sneakin’ about. Your hand better been reachin’ for a pen.”

Yuri’s hand dropped to the desktop, fingers gliding over sticky notes, files, and clipboards. He stopped when he felt the cold metal of a ballpoint on his fingertips. He picked it up and shook it at the guard.

“Yep, you got me, Carl. Sorry, I…” Yuri said with a tight chuckle.

“You’ll be sorry if I break yo’ hand off. You know better than to touch my shit. Sign your ass in if you’re intendin’ of goin’ in my evidence locker.”

Yuri scribbled his name and badge number on the spreadsheet, both barely legible. He apologized again and cleared the sweat from his hairline.

The desk officer walked around him, eying him the entire time until he reached the inside of his desk and pressed a button. “Damn, kids—had manners in my day.” The door buzzed, illuminating the green light near the lock. “Go on then.” He waved Yuri onward. “And don’t forget to sign out—whether I’m here or not.”

As Yuri stepped into the caged room, he felt eyes piercing into his back. Yeah, real smooth. What a way to be inconspicuous. Old Carl hates everybody.

The room looked smaller from the outside. Yuri’s eyes raked over dozens of aisles and boxes stacked upon cartons teetering on packed shelving. Yuri stuck his tongue out and gaged “Yuck. Decaying cardboard—it smells awful.”

If Carl wasn’t so meticulous Yuri would be cursing himself having to go through random boxes until he found what he’d needed. The locker was stuffed with files, contraband, weapons, and anything else the department saw fit to keep, but everything had its place and each carton was in alphabetical order. Carl even had it sectioned off. One side for items organized by the victims with unknown perps, the other side by the criminals. It took Yuri moments to pass the first rows to find the section labeled “M-N.”

Mackenzie. Madison. Yuri’s finger brushed over the marker-labeled boxes. Nelson. Nikiforov. Yuri’s finger stopped at the last one and looked up.

“Wow.” He counted six boxes on the top shelf before his gazed trained on the one he needed, marked, Nikiforov, Victor II. “Damn.” Yuri shook his head as he pulled the box down. “Judging by date these Victor I’s are his father, and they didn’t pin anything on him? Suspicious much?”

Popping the top off, Yuri knelt over the crate, finding the photo file on top. He reached for it and paused, jerking his hand back and putting a fist to his lips. “If I do this…there’s no turning back. I’m a dead man.” Rising, he paced down the aisle as he rubbed his palms across his cheeks. Another box caught his gaze. Tears came to his eyes as he studied the container sitting alone on a table. Carl’s gonna flip when he realizes someone didn’t put it back. The fresh handwriting on the label was all he needed to see.

Owens, Cody — Investigation Pending

“If I don’t do it…then…more people I care about will die, not just me.” Yuri went back to the Nikiforov crate and slipped the surveillance image out of its bag. “I’m sorry, Dad.” He pocketed the picture and set the box back exactly as it had been. Going farther into the room, he stopped at a different set of boxes, all labeled with blue. Goosebumps erupted on his skin as he reached out to touch the ridges of the stars attached to one of the boxes. They felt like ice under his fingertips.

“I don’t deserve to be your son.” Stepping back he squared his shoulders and put a flattened hand to his brow. “Forgive me, sir. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” He lowered his hand and sniffed. “I’ll do what it takes to protect Mom and Mari.” He paused, staring at the faded lettering. “Mari…yeah. Mom didn’t always make the best decisions after you…left, but I’m sure you know that now. Things turned out okay though, Mari is one hell of a kid.” He patted the box lid. “I hope I see ya—if I’m not in hell that is.”

The iron door clanged behind Yuri as he stepped out. Rounding the desk he rolled up his sleeves and stared straight ahead. Yuri made it a few feet away from the door before he felt someone staring.

“Oh.”

Turning, Yuri tried to smile at the grimace that greeted him.

“I didn’t forget—”

He caught the pen before it hit him in the forehead.

Smirking, Yuri scribbled his name next to the time on the log. “Don’t worry, I won’t be bothering you again. Thanks for—”

“Yeah. They all say that.” The old man raised a magazine to his face.

Yuri crooked an eyebrow. “Okay…well…then…you have a…nice night…”

“Goodbye. You can leave the pen.”

* * *

Yuri pulled out his phone in the parking lot as he walked to the car.

> Yuri /< Can I drop the vehicle off now?
> 
> Dino’s Garage /> Ya. Park it in back and leave the keys in the office.  
>    
> Dino’s Garage /> Leave the nine iron in the trunk. You won’t need it.
> 
> “Fuck.” Yuri slammed his foot on the gas as he tore out of the station. “One stop to make first.”

Yuri flipped the envelope in his hands as he stalled at his mother’s front door. He inhaled deeply as he crouched and slipped the letter into the mail slot. He gulped as the words, Last Will and Testament, disappeared through the opening. Rising, he put his palm to the door. “Love you, Mom, Mari.”  
He without another word and didn't look back.

* * *

The warehouse was dark from the outside. If he didn’t know better, he would assume it was abandoned property.

Yuri rubbed his back pocket, it felt heavy all of a sudden. The image corners scraped his fingers as he checked it was still there. His shoes crunched on rocky ground as he made his way across the lot.

A door opened as he neared the entrance.

Yuri never took his eyes off the giant that waved him inside. Several heads turned toward him the moment he stepped through the threshold, one man patted him down. Snickers and comments echoed as he passed. He cringed as the snorting and oinking began.

“Uh huh…piggy’s back.”

A man ahead grabbed his own crotch. “Looks like boss is gonna have some bacon tonight. Think he’ll let us have the carcass?”

Yuri ignored them as the group laughed. He’d be up the stairs and in the office soon enough. One last comment made him grit his teeth.

“A hole’s a hole, right boys? I don’t care of it’s a dead pig—I can still fuck it.”

The metal door squeaked closed. Yuri dropped his head against it and closed his eyes. This is it. Will he shoot me the moment I hand it over?

Yuri turned around as the turning of a chair met his ears.

“You made it.” Victor rose, fixing his vest. “I was afraid you had gotten lost.” He crooked a finger toward Yuri then held out his palm. “You have something for me, yes?”

The room was suffocating the closer Yuri stepped toward his fate. The gun on the mahogany desk didn’t go unnoticed. Slowly, Yuri reached for his pocket.

“Stop.”

Instantly, Yuri’s hands were away from his body.

“They frisked you? No toys,” Victor licked his lips and chuckled. “well, except for dildos, right?”

Yuri thinned his lips, tearing the picture from his pocket and throwing it Victor. “Shut up. You have your damn picture. Happy?”

Victor winked. “Happy? Why, yes. Can’t you see it all over my face?” He frowned. “No? Guess it’s on the inside then.”

Yuri stepped back as Victor stalked toward him, still within reach of the Beretta.

“I know what you’re gonna do. I’m not stupid. Can I make one request?”

Victor leaned on the front of his desk, putting a finger to his chin. “If you are psychic, why didn’t you stop them from taking the photo in the first place? Seems you are pretty stupid. But…go ahead…what do you want?”

“Not in the face. Please.”

Yuri watched as Victor silently took the image from his desk and rounded the room before tossing it in the fireplace. The roaring glow flashed off the white of Yuri’s eyes. He couldn’t stop watching the photo melt and crumble into oblivion.

“You like fires?” Victor’s voice tore him from the flames.

He shook his head. “No, not particularly. Look…not that I’m in a hurry to…but…why the fuck are you stalling? Get it over with.”

Victor stood behind him. “What’s wrong? You afraid I’m gonna—”

Yuri gasped, throwing his hands out in front as Victor gripped his shoulders and pushed him a few steps toward the fireplace.

“—pop you from behind?” Victor laughed as he patted a shoulder before slinging an arm around Yuri’s neck. “But, isn’t it more exciting not knowing?”

With a jerk of his body, Yuri removed the arm and gave Victor a shove. “Get off!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to get off. You ever fuck in front of a roaring fireplace? It’s heaven when your dick’s buried in warmth and the fire’s glow kisses your skin only adding to the pleasure.”

“Stop screwing with me.” Yuri balled his fists. “Shoot me. Dammit, shoot me so I don’t have to think about it anymore.”

Victor squinted his eyes and glared, marching to his desk and grabbing the pistol. Flicking the safety off, he took a few steps and pressed the barrel between Yuri’s eyes.

“You want this?” Yuri gulped as his heart banged in his chest. “On your knees.”

As he lowed himself to the floor, Yuri’s eyes crossed as they fixated on the gun.

“Is the guilt that bad? You should never have helped that piece of shit partner if you couldn’t stomach it. Blood on your hands too much to wash off this time?”

A tear rolled down Yuri’s cheek. “What? I didn’t…I meant…the photo. What I did was a disgrace—Destroying evidence. Dishonoring my badge, my vow, my-my father. I deserve this.”

Victor switched the safety back on and tucked the gun in his back. “Shit, your dad beat you too? A little harsh don’t you think—for stealing one goddamn picture?”

Bolting up, Yuri got in Victor’s face. “Don’t you ever speak about my father. A murderer like you knows nothing of goodness and honesty.”

A chair caught Yuri’s fall when Victor fisted his shirt collar and heaved him backward. Victor paced as he scratched his head with the Beretta.

“You know…I almost got excited. Here I thought you were going to kiss me—coming that close and all. How do you even have the nerve to lecture me about honesty?”

Yuri watched as Victor seethed, marching toward a file cabinet, he yanked it open. File after file crashed to the ground. Pictures and other documents littered the carpet. After picking up a few photos, Victor threw them on Yuri’s lap.

“Who are these people?” Yuri scooted up in the chair and held out two of the images. One of a man holding a little boy and another with a family next to a Christmas tree.

Victor scooted a chair over and flopped down in front of Yuri, putting a hand over his eyes.

“Those…those are the men and their families that are dead because of the information your partner sold, gambled away like it was nothing. You talk about honesty—why didn’t you stop him? If you’re so righteous, why didn’t you turn him in?”

Gripping the pictures, Yuri jerked his head. “No. No…there’s no way it was him. I don’t know who you’re talking to but he wasn’t this kind of person. He wasn’t a bad cop. Is this…” Yuri met Victor’s eyes, mouth agape. “Is this why you went after me? You think he…you think I…”

Victor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Dumbass...Owens, I think it was, tried to sell me this…” He leaned forward and steepled his fingers. “this…mountain of data for a laughable amount of cash, even to me. Idiot said he and a buddy had a really good thing going on and this information was much too valuable to gamble away at some high stakes gambling ring. He said he was offering it to me first since I’m the top family in this city. Tried to stroke my ego by saying if he wanted top dollar and the finest women to go with it I would be his man.”

“You’re fucking with me. Cody didn’t gamble. He was a sports nut that cracked open a beer or two on game nights, not some info pusher.” Yuri tossed the pictures to the side. “I’m sorry, as cliche as this sounds, you’ve got the wrong guy.”

Victor kicked Yuri’s chair. “You deaf? I just told you that fucker walked into my domain and offered me a supposed goldmine. I looked into his background. Did you? He had no money for years and suddenly he buys a new car. A few months later a new condo. He had no family and no acquaintances I could find—except you.”

Yuri drummed his fingers on the armrests, rocking as he ground his teeth. “Okay. Okay, smartass. Most powerful mafia family in the city and you’re telling me you didn’t bite? Liar. Why the fuck am I here aside from the picture? Owens is dead, you killed him and got your revenge for whoever the hell these people are to you—even though he didn’t do what you’re saying. So, either kill me or leave me the fuck alone.”

Standing up, Victor wiggled his fingers in front of Yuri’s face. “Ohhh…what happened to the kill me, I’m so guilty, and a little bitch act. Now you’re a tough guy? Touch a nerve talking about your…God rest his soul, innocent partner and now you're Mr. Tough Guy?”

Yuri bolted up and beelined it toward the door.

“Sit your ass back down, fuck-boy.”

Yuri found himself in the air and back to the ground after Victor tore him off balance and body slammed him to the floor the moment his fingers touched the doorknob.

“I’m stronger than I look. Now you know.” Victor grinned above the groaning heap of a man. “You know what’s worse than a mobster? A dirty cop that acts like he’s helping society while lining his pockets with blood money and ignoring a few nobodies and their kids getting popped. My informants weren't innocent, but they didn't deserve to be slaughtered along with their families.”

Yuri mumbled incoherently as he spread out on his back like a starfish.

“Yeah, I’ve killed people. I’ve sent others to kill people. I am no saint and eliminate those that get in my way, but not kids, not complete families for the fun of it. And I did not put the hit on your mother fucking partner. Get it through your head. I needed him. That information he was flaunting around was and is dangerous—to me and to other criminals and their familiars. I wasn’t going to buy it, I was going to steal it, but in order to do that I needed to know where he stashed it.”

Sitting up, Yuri coughed and rubbed his midsection. “I don’t know wh—”

Shaking his head, Victor cut him off. “I don’t know if I believe you yet, but I guarantee no one else will. If I came to the conclusion that you're in on it others have or will very soon. I don’t need to kill you. You’ll be dead soon enough and you may not be the only one. Unless…”

“Unless?” Yuri got up only to bend over and put his hands on his knees.

“You surrender. Surrender to me, become an insider for me in the department, my bitch. I can protect you and your family. And you will help me find those files or whatever the hell your guy had and destroy it.”

Yuri was already shaking his head.

Victor held up a finger. “And…I guess…I can help you find out who killed your precious partner, though you probably won’t care once you see him for who he was. I’ll…ask around…or…I don’t know…put up a reward for the man who pulled the trigger or some shit.”

“No. No way. I’d rather go to jail and put them in protection before siding with you.”

Grabbing his side, Victor bellowed, slapping his knee. “Oh wow. You think you’d last in jail? Man, I don’t even want to think of the dirty cocks that’ll be up your ass tearing it apart.” He paused, chuckling into a hand. “Oh wait…they may just kill you first, so I guess it wouldn’t be that bad.” Victor closed his eyes and breathed deeply to calm the giggles. Starting over, he became serious. “Your family hasn’t witnessed anything, they won’t get protection and you know it. They could run, sure, but I wouldn’t chance it if it were me.”

Yuri kicked over a potted plant, yelping right after. “Dammit! If this is true…if people come after my family…after me because of Owens—you’ll protect them? You can swear on your life that they won’t be harmed?”

Victor nodded. “People hear Nikiforov and they run. There’s a reason for that. I’ve torched entire headquarters of groups that don’t take me seriously. If they don’t fear me as much as they did my father, just wait, they will.”

Yuri yanked the fringes of his hair and growled. “And me? I’ll be the family pet? The family whore—getting raped multiple times a day?”

“No.”

“What?” Yuri met Victor’s eyes. He’s bullshitting again?

“Granted, it’s still not technically,” Victor chuckled as he made quotes in the air. “consensual if you truly don’t want it, but I prefer you willing. I do not share and I do not force myself on anyone though I do enjoy roleplaying it and I like it rough sometimes.”

“I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you hurt me? I thought you wanted to kill me originally. Brains splattered and all that.”

“Oh, I did. I’m still pissed and not convinced of your Mother Teresa crap either, so it’s quite possible you’ll be in my sights later on. But not now, not when I need you. Believe me, you’ll know it if I stop protecting you.”

“Your actions aren’t matching your words, Victor. From your reputation, I should have been dead a week ago, hanging in the middle of the square or something. If I’m going to turn my back on what I stand for and dishonor my father’s legacy, I need to know why. What’s your motive for being more lenient than normal?” Yuri thudded against the wall, closing his eyes. I’m so tired of this shit.

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open as he felt warm breath on his face. Victor’s arms rose to rest on either side of Yuri’s form, trapping him against the wall. “I like you. You fake integrity very well. And, let’s just say I don’t want you to end up in a body bag—unless I put you there.”

“Is that all? You just want to play with me?” Yuri’s throat tightened as he felt lips brush across his ear.

“I might also be paying a certain lieutenant back. I handle my debts, no matter how long it takes.”

Jerking his head, Yuri nearly knocked his forehead against Victor’s. “You knew my—no, he was a good—”

“Enough questions for now. My other reason is aching in my pants. I wasn’t lying at the bar, I find you incredibly alluring. So, do you accept my offer?”

"If this is all bullshit, a sick game, I swear to God—"

"It's not. Trust me." Victor grinned with all his teeth. "I'll prove it to you."

Everything in Yuri was begging him to decline, yet flashes of his family in horrible circumstances tore at his heart. “I don’t…want…but…but…” The words caught in his throat.

“You can shake your head if you need to—words can come later.” Victor moved his face away to give Yuri some breathing room.

A smirk graced Victor’s lips before he inched forward.

“Good. Then…can I kiss you? Hate to waste a good fire.”

The gulp was audible.

“Y-yes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I *need* to know! lol
> 
> As always, I worry about boring people with dialogue. When I craft stories I see the conversations between characters first and find it harder to fill in with narrative and actions. Did you feel there wasn't enough movement here--like they were talking in a vacuumed room with nothing surrounding them?
> 
> Thanks in advance! I hope you'll all continue to see what becomes of the mess Yuri found himself in. If his partner unintentionally or otherwise got him involved, I have to say...wow...what a dick. And not only was he a horrible partner but a very questionable person as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this next installment!
> 
> (This chapter has not been edited aside from Grammarly. I'm trying to get into a habit of writing w/o being so critical so I'm not stopping to edit like I'd normally do.)

 

* * *

 

The sunlight cascaded through the only window on the far wall. Yuri’s eyelids fluttered open and he groaned, stretching his arms above. “Shit, it shouldn’t be light outside yet.” He cuddled his face into the tan couch cushions. “Mmm. At least the sofa is comfy. Now, …where’s my phone…” Yuri reached for his phone, sweeping left to right until he found it partially under the furniture. He squinted as he looked at the time on the dim screen.

“No way.” Yuri bolted off the sofa. “Why didn’t my alarm go off? And…fuck…where are my clothes?” A shudder ran through him. There had to be something he could wear. Being nude in a fancy office is not how he wanted to wake up. “Thank god.” He spotted a pillow on the edge of the sofa.

“I don’t know why you’re covering yourself like an idiot. I’ve been over every inch of your body. And not just with my eyes.” Victor chuckled as he stood in the doorway. His eyes traveled the length of Yuri’s body before holding up two coffee cups.

Yuri held an arm out wide and glared, clutching his phone. “What the hell did you do? Where—”

Victor tapped the mugs as he walked over. He cleared his throat and set one cup in front of Yuri. “Well, if you need a reminder—I thoroughly enjoyed myself as I fucked you until the fire died out and you started babbling. Then I unloaded in you, God, more than I’ve ever had. In fact,” Victor extended a hand and pointed downward. “you might want to sit unless you want something running down your legs.”

“That’s sick.” Yuri picked up the mug and took a sip as he sat, crossing his ankles as he squeezed his legs shut. “Go get my clothes. My alarm didn’t go off and now I’m late.” He growled as he warmed his hands around the steaming coffee. “Fuck. I don’t even have deodorant in the car.”

Victor rolled his eyes as he walked to his closet. “Here.” He tossed the hanger with the shirt and pants toward Yuri. “Bitch, bitch, bitch. I hung them up for you so they wouldn’t get wrinkled and you can use my stuff in the bathroom.”

Yuri slipped the boxers on and slung the rest of the clothes across his shoulder. “What? Are we sharing toiletries now? You’re such a pal.” He refused to look at Victor and marched toward the bathroom. As he nearly had the door shut, Victor called out.

“Why not? I mean, we’re sharing STDs so I don’t think deodorant is over the line.”

The door flew open with Yuri’s piercing eyes centered on Victor. He was shaking and opened his mouth to yell but didn’t get the chance. Victor held his hands up and cocked his head with a smirk plastered on his lips.

“Bad joke! Bad joke!” Victor held his hands up in defense.

“I swear to God, Satan, and Buddha if you gave me anything. I wanted to use a condom and you refused!”

“Oh, stop acting like you’re better than me. Just because I swindle, cheat, and kill doesn’t mean I’m stupid. I only dove into your hole without a rubber because I know you’re disease free.”

Yuri took a step out of the doorway. “How do you know anything about that? About me?”

“Easy.” Victor sunk down into a chair next to the wall. “Your department’s annual physicals and test results aren’t that secure. Really, I mean, you’d think they’d make it harder to get at considering it’s medical information.”

“Fucking stalker.”

Victor didn’t deny it, only saying, “Didn’t you need to rush to that cesspool you call a job or something.” He chuckled as the door slammed shut and muttered, “Considering I was so nice to turn off your alarm and let you sleep in.” He lifted his mug into the air. “Cheers. You’re welcome.”

The image reflecting back in the small vanity mirror nearly made Yuri vomit. A trail of round bruises littered his upper body. If that wasn’t enough to make him regret what he’d done the evidence of their activities meandering down his thigh surely would. “Disgusting. Now I’m a toy and a dumpster.” Yuri yanked a hand towel off the rack and wiped himself down. Rifling through the drawers he found expensive cologne and a can of woodsy musk deodorant. “Great, now I’m going to even smell like a gangster.” He held his breath and sprayed. Ritzy stank was better than B.O. at least.

Yuri finished dressing and exited the bathroom without a glance at Victor. “I’m going to work.” He took the ceramic mug and headed toward the door.

“Hey, that’s my mug, you know?”

Yuri caught Victor’s gaze and took a loud slurp. “Go fuck yourself and buy a new one.”

The few pictures on the wall shook when Yuri slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

“Excuse me, excuse me—really late.” Yuri weaved through a few people on the sidewalk and rushed up the stairs. He caught the door from another person exiting.

“You’re wanted in Conference Room One.” A voice called out from the left.

“Hm?” Yuri cocked his head and glanced at Denise, the desk clerk. “Me?”

She crocked a finger at him. When he came closer she waved him forward before cupping a hand around her mouth. “I’ve always liked you, so…um… Look, something’s going on. “She paused and popped her head up a second and came back down. “Yuri, what did you do? They’ve got I.A. in there. They were talking about evidence and Carl isn’t here today. He called in sick. Yuri, he hasn’t called in sick all the forty years he’s been here.”

Yuri shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“You better get in there. They’ve been waiting for you to show up this morning.” She touched his arm as he turned. “Good luck, okay. Don’t let them railroad you.”

“Thanks, I won’t.” Yuri smiled and let out a shaky breath. “I won’t.”

He stood at the double door entrance with his hand hovering over the door lever. What would he say? He knew this would happen, why was he so upset? He blinked back a few tears. It wasn’t time for that—that would come later. Maybe in a jail cell a few hours from now.

With a deep breath, he opened the door. The moment it swung shut three pairs of eyes stared directly at him. Lieutenant Anderson and two Internal Affair officers according to their laminated name badges.

“Ah…Denise said you needed to see me?” Yuri’s voice trembled slightly.

Lt. Anderson extended a hand toward one chair that was opposite another two at a long wooden table. “Sit.”

No one spoke as the three men took their seats. Lt. Anderson leaned against the wall instead and crossed his arms.

“Officer Katsuki, my name is Kenneth and this is Michael. We need to ask you a few questions regarding an incidence yesterday.”

Michael scooted his chair in and rested both elbows on the table. “Cases depend on evidence and what something goes wrong or missing bad people get off scot-free.”

Yuri shrugged and rested his clasped hands on the table. “Yes, that’s true. What does it have to do with me?”

Michael slammed his palm on the table. “Really? Are we gonna do it like this? Let me spell it out for you. You signed into the evidence room last night. No one else did. That makes you the person of interest.”

“For what exactly? I’m allowed to go into that room just like every other officer.”

Kenneth sighed and rocked back in the chair. “But what you aren’t allowed to do is to take whatever you want from that room.”

Yuri gritted his teeth. “I didn’t take shit. I went in there to look through my father’s evidence box. I do it every once in a while. It makes me feel…closer to him.” Yuri surprised himself at how easy the lie slid off his tongue. Effortless really.

“So you’re saying Officer Carl just covered up someone else coming in after you then? Or that he ransacked the investigation in progress section himself?”

Kenneth laughed and snapped his fingers. “So that’s it. That’d make sense, considering he’s mysteriously not here today. Or maybe you two were working together. He trashed the place and you stole the murder weapons for three prominent cases?”

“What?” Yuri’s shoved back his chair and stood up. His knuckles were white as the pressed against the tabletop. “I don’t know what the hell kinda story you two concocted in your heads but I have no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t take any weapons. I’m not working with anyone. And I don’t know why Carl is out today. Why the fuck would I sign in if I was going to steal something? Talk about stupid.” Yuri could feel his heart beating much too fast.

“Well, no one said you were the smartest, now did we?” Micheal grinned and held out a hand. “You know how this works. We have an investigation to run here. You are the prime suspect. So…”

Yuri’s mouth opened and shut a few times before he set his sights on Lt. Anderson, still silent in the corner. “Sir! Are you gonna let them do this?”

Anderson pushed himself off the wall and came around the table. Yuri shrugged the hand off his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, son. Don’t go anywhere, okay? I’ll, um, let you know when they finished their investigation.”

“What the hell? You just want me to hand over my life like that? What the fuck am I supposed to do?” Yuri’s hand went to his badge protectively.

Anderson seemed to attempt a smile but then frowned. “I don’t know. Take a vacation or something? Spend time with your family. Take the time off you should have after…well…you know.”

“Come on. Hand ‘em over.” Kenneth gestured to Michael’s outstretched hand.

Yuri unsnapped his holster and removed his gun. “You really think I did this? Why? Why would I take some stupid fucking guns to get thugs off that I haven’t even met?” He pressed the magazine release and put both pieces on the table. “What happened to real evidence?” Yuri unclipped his badge and squeezed it before slamming it down as well.

“What makes you think they don’t have any?” Lt. Anderson’s tone was like a knife into Yuri’s gut.

Yuri ran a shaky hand through his dark hair and stepped back. “I can’t believe you are doing this to me. If they had any you’d be arresting me right now.”

“Officer Katsuki, as of his moment you are suspended from the New Jackson Police Department until the conclusion of this internal investigation. Upon resolution, you will be reissued your badge and duty weapon or charges will be brought against you in formal court.” Kenneth outstretched his hand toward Yuri. “We’ll be in touch.” Yuri batted the hand away and glared at his lieutenant.

Michael followed the other I.A. toward the door. “I sure hope those gangs are paying you enough.”

“Fuck you. You walk in here like you own the place, take my badge, and paint me as guilty before any proof. Bastards.”

“Hey! Katsuki, they’re just doing their jobs.” Anderson a hand to his forehead. “I don’t know what happened, but they hinted at having something tying you to this. Any ideas why you just happened to be the last one in before those guns were taken?”

Yuri shrugged. “How should I know? Nothing else was missing? Just guns.” He wiped his hands down his pants to clear the dampness.

“Yep, that’s it. The log inventory log matches up to what’s left. Cameras confirm you were the last one in and out. Yuri, I’m not gonna lie. It looks bad. But, for right now there’s nothing you can do.”

One glance at his gun and badge on the table and Yuri went for the door. “You’re right. I’m going home then.” The door creaked open and he stopped for a second. “Do you think I did it, Lt.?”

Anderson shook his head. “No, I don’t. I think you were just an easy cover-up. They’re trying to keep me out of it but I’ll nose around, see if anyone here has a problem with you.”

“Thanks.” Yuri nodded and marched out the door and out of the station. He refused to stop and meeting the many eyes he could feel on his back. The whispers behind him caused his head to spin. How quickly his brothers seemed to turn on him. It made him want to vomit.

* * *

 

Yuri sat quietly in his car before yanking his phone from his pocket. He flicked through the screen of past calls and chose the only one he didn’t recognize. The phone rang and he tapped the steering wheel until it connected.

“You got the garage. Whatdya want?”

“Give me your boss. Now.” Yuri gritted his teeth.

“Sorry, boss ain’t in. Even if he was, he doesn’t deal with customers. Who is this?”

“He knows me. Put him on.”

The voice on the other end chuckled. “Oh…I know. Yeah, I’d recognize that shitty voice anywhere. You’re his whore, right? One sec.”

Yuri punched his dash when he heard a muffled “Hey, tell boss his bitch is on the phone.”

It didn’t take long for the hold music to start and stop as another line picked up.

“Yes? Yuri, what do you want?” Victor’s voice was smooth like he had no care in the world. That was about to change.

“You set me up, fucker. They took my badge because of you. You had someone steal guns right after I fucking got that picture.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You sound emotional and maybe…a bit delusional?”

“You’re a pathetic liar,” Yuri screamed into the phone. “I’m coming for you. I swear to God, I’m gonna kill you.”

Victor’s voice switch to a curt tone. “You better watch what you say. Have you forgotten who you’re speaking to? I can snap my fingers and—”

Yuri hit the hang-up button and threw the phone on the passenger seat. He leaned over and opened the glove box, tossing out napkins and loose paper. He pulled out a small Colt Mustang and slid out the magazine, checking the full clip. The click of the safety echoed in the car’s interior.

The tires squealed when he raced out of the parking area. This was a bad idea and he knew it. But any common sense left him the moment he was forced to leave his badge, his life behind on that table.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...yeah, Yuri...that's a mistake. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear from you in the comments. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
